


The Old Familiar Song

by AmbecaWatson



Series: Just little old unkillable prompts [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Canon verse, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Major Injury, Non-Graphic Violence, Rimming, Top Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 16:18:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4144344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbecaWatson/pseuds/AmbecaWatson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the first DESTIEL FOREVER fanfic challenge</p><p>Prompt #80 The first time Dean trusts Cas enough to let him top during sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Old Familiar Song

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: In my opinion, Dean and Cas got together after the events of the season 4 finale when Raphael killed Cas.  
> Before that, Jimmy Novak was still inside Cas' vessel and it would appear too weird to have Dean and Cas engage in sex acts while Jimmy's presence was still in Cas' mind.  
> Therefore this fic is set in the early stages of season 5, diverging from canon in episode 3 where Dean didn’t allow to die a virgin by taking care of the matter himself instead of dragging him off into a 'den of iniquity'.  
> This takes place when Dean was still by himself as he and Sam took some 'free to be me and you' time.

“Holy shit that was close,” Dean bit out, pained by the huge gash in his side. He knew he shouldn’t have gone off all by himself, but he didn’t have any other choice now that Sam wasn’t hunting with him anymore.

The werewolf he had hunted had been vicious, and it hadn’t gotten better when a second one had turned up out of the blue and had attacked him as well.

In the end, he had killed them both, but in all the confusion, he didn’t remember why he had this huge, quickly bleeding injury. Maybe he was lost for good, with his luck he was gonna turn into a werewolf himself now.

He grunted and tried to get off the ground, pushing himself up by holding onto a dumpster in the back alley in which he lay, but his sight turned white and the blood began to stream out of his side faster than his emergency tourniquet could hold it.

“Son of a bitch, I’m not gonna make it,” he gasped and laid back against the filthy wall in his back.

“Cas?” he rasped into the stinking alley, the angel being the only one he could get here in time to possibly get out of this alive. “I’m kinda dying here, could you please come and fix me?”

He groaned out a sound of pain as he held the bandage closer to his wound and the fringes of his vision turned black as he tried to breathe through the pain.

“Hello, Dean.”

“Cas?”

“Yes, it’s me.” 

Dean felt two fingers gently laying on his forehead for a while and then the pain disappeared.

“Thanks, Cas,” he stared up at the concerned expression on Cas’ face above him. 

Dean grabbed Cas’ hand and the angel helped him up, afterwards he just left his hand in Cas’ palm.

“Dean, what were you doing?”

“I was hunting a werewolf, which turned out to be two and things got crappy.”

“Understatement,” Cas answered.

“I’m not here by car,” Dean sighed, readying himself for the inevitable. “Can you angel mojo me back to my room?”

“Absolutely,” Cas said and Dean bent his knees until he felt himself warped forward and was suddenly inside his room again.

“Thanks, Cas,” he smiled at him with a helpless expression and ran his hand down the angel’s arm.

“And now I only have to wait to turn into a monster, right?”

“Did the werewolf infect you?” Cas asked, his eyes suddenly ripped open in shock.

“I don’t know. Could be. Guess I won‘t know for sure until the moon comes up which gives me just above two hours or so.”

Dean shook violently by now, scared and still overwhelmed by nearly dying and the prospect of turning into something he hated so much. 

“You have no way of knowing either, do you?”

“I’m afraid not, Dean.”

“Awesome,” he uttered with a shaky breath and just now he smelled how much he stank of the filth of the back alley, his sweat and being covered in his own blood.

“Hey, Cas? Can you stay here while I take a shower?”

“Of course, Dean. I’ll wait for you.”

Dean only nodded and went into the bathroom. 

Once he was under the shower, he scrubbed himself clean, seeing the water which leaked into the drain gradually becoming clear again once all the blood was off his body.

He clasped the cubicle tightly as he got out of the shower and dried himself with wobbly knees. 

When he took a look in the mirror, he saw himself being unusually pale and his hands on the sink trembling before he balled them together into fists. He took a deep breath and came to a decision. If this thing really happened, he wanted it to go his way and not let this curse run it’s full course with him. 

A few minutes later, he slipped into the pair of briefs he had brought into the bathroom with him. Then he marched out to Cas again, there was no need for false modesty between them anymore ever since Dean had decided to take Cas’ virginity a while ago.

Cas sat on the bed and stared at the leaflet which informed the guests about the various entertaining movies they could watch on pay-per-view.

“Cas?” Dean asked and the angel slowly raised his gaze, roaming every inch of Dean’s almost completely exposed body before he found his face.

“Yes, Dean?”

“Can you promise me something?”

“Anything, Dean,” he nodded.

“Promise me that if I do turn, you put me down before I hurt anybody.”

Cas took a shocked breath and his brow was creased in pain and sympathy.

“If that is what you wish, I will do it. But I will regret it until the very end of my existence.”

“I sure hope so,” Dean smiled nervously. “If I do turn and you have to put me down, you keep fightin’ and have a look out for my little brother, ok? Don’t let the devil get to him.”

“Of course. I will.”

Dean gave him another fond nod and wrung his hands.

“So I have about two hours left, anything you wanna do with it maybe being my last night on earth and all that?”

“I have some ideas,” Cas said and his warm hand found the band of Dean’s underwear to pull at, until he towered above him from up close.

“Dean,” Cas moaned and Dean bent down to capture Cas’ mouth, letting himself be pulled onto the bed by the angel as he kept exploring Dean’s body.

“This is good,” Dean moaned now. “I need you.”

“I know, Dean.”

Dean smiled and felt his fear leave him in the arms of his angel.

“Do you know something else, Cas? You’re way too overdressed for what I have in mind. Let’s get your hold tax accountant outfit off you, yeah?”

“Yes,” Cas rasped out his approval.

Dean carefully unclothed Cas now, still happily pleased by the toned body the angel hid underneath Jimmy Novak’s old suit and trenchcoat. He knew that technically, this body didn’t belong to Cas in the first place, but ever since he had come back from the dead and Jimmy had gone to heaven, Cas was entirely alone in this body. 

When he lustfully took in the sight of the beautiful nearly naked angel now, it wasn’t so much the body which turned him on, but the one who wore it. But he sure didn’t complain about the fact that Cas looked simply perfect in his one true vessel.

“Are you just gonna stare or will you do something now?” Cas purred as he grabbed a hold of one of Dean’s hands and let it trail down his own body.

“So eager, are you?” Dean chuckled, feeling warm and at home with Cas this close.

“Yes, I am. And it’s all because of you. You made me crave intercourse by showing it to me.”

Cas searched for Dean’s mouth a little clumsily and massaged the soft part just above Dean’s hips before his hand sank lower towards Dean’s middle and he gave a few his cock a few experimental tugs in his hand.

“Cas,” he breathed out, “I want you.”

“That much is obvious, Dean,” Cas sassed him with a grin that Dean would never get tried of putting onto Cas’ face even if this might be the last time he did it. The angel shimmied out of his plain white boxers and wanted to pull Dean between his open legs, but Dean shook his head.

“There is something else I wanna show you,” he held Cas and turned him so that the angel slid into position above him as Dean opened his legs now. 

“I want you,” he said again and reached down, finding his tightly closed entrance and looked up into Cas’ face, his green eyes warm with trust and arousal.

He saw a terrified angel above him, his eyes ripped open like a deer’s in headlights, just the way he had looked before Dean had slept with him for the first time.

“Are you sure about this, Dean? I don’t know what to do.”

“Shh, it’s alright. We’ll do this together. I trust you completely, Cas. We can do this. I wanna do this. I prepared myself for you just now.”

He dragged Cas down for a deep, short kiss and felt his conviction rise when he pushed his finger past the ring of muscle and started to finger himself.

“Cas, look,” he moaned and Cas looked down to Dean’s arm straining against his torso as he let his finger sink in up to the first knuckle.

“Could you grab the lube and help me?” he grinned and Cas reached out where his eyes had found the bottle on the nightstand.

“Just coat your fingers and then touch me.”

Cas squeezed out some liquid, rubbing it on the tips of his fingers with an experimental touch, before he applied the lube to Dean’s hole, his eyes widening when he felt Dean work the muscle there.

“My father was truly powerful to create something so beautiful,” he moaned and massaged Dean’s rim from the outside, his touch getting surer now.

“I doubt your father put all that much consideration into creating just my asshole,” Dean chuckled.

“He created your ancestors and in a way that means you too,” Cas marvelled at Dean taking up some of the lube around his hole and pushing his finger in deeper now.

“Dean, I have the urge to lick you. Is that good?” Cas looked up at him with a questioning expression.

“It’s very good,” Dean removed his finger and circled it onto Cas’ plush lips who lapped at his finger with relish before he sucked it into his mouth just how Dean had taught him to do it with his cock.

“Fuck, Cas,” he gently pulled his finger out and carded through Cas’ messy hair now. “I want you so much, you have no idea.”

Cas licked his lips and pressed his head into Dean’s palm, letting him know not to stop stroking through his hair.

“Is there anything I have to keep in mind when I do this?”

“Not really, just get me wider until your dick fits in there. You can use your fingers and your tongue and you’ll see by my reaction what I like and what not.”

Cas nodded again and innocently pressed a kiss to Dean’s hole as if he were kissing his mouth. It shouldn’t feel as good as it did, Dean thought as both his hands now found Cas’ head again, caressing it and making his hair stand even more on edge as it usually did. 

“More, Cas.”

He waited patiently and then his head fell back against a pillow as Cas licked an experimental stripe up his hole.

“Fuck, so good,” Dean uttered breathlessly and Cas felt encouraged enough to lick at and into him in earnest now while Dean kept moaning and writhing against him.

Once Cas’ tongue fit completely in, he asked: “Cas I wanna move against your tongue now, ok?”

Cas nodded with closed eyes, licking into Dean as deep as he could and Dean felt Cas’ pleased sigh vibrate through him as he started to fuck himself back onto his tongue.  
Dean saw his cock twitch involuntarily whenever he moved and thought he had never felt as good as this, but he still wanted more.

“Cas, let’s get me open wider, ok?” his fingers trailed over Cas’ cheek and then he felt his ass opening and Cas’ tongue going inside it as he shoved another one of his fingers inside. 

He pumped into himself, moving so languidly that Cas decided to watch Dean instead of eating him out. His head popped up and he saw Dean’s blissed expression as he now crooked two fingers within himself.

“I want to do that too, Dean.”

“Yes, Cas, see what I’m doing there?” 

Cas looked down again and saw two fingers scissor inside of Dean. He pressed one of his own in and joined the thrusts to Dean’s prostate with excited curiosity.

“Think you can do it?” 

“Yes, let me,” Cas waited until Dean had removed his hand, cleaning it just like he had before, but this time his hands were shaky in Cas’ hair, more holding on than carding through it as Cas pumped his digits into Dean. When he found his prostate, Dean bucked up and his grip on Cas’ head tightened a little.

“Oh sorry, was that too rough?” he said when Cas moaned a little strained.

“No, it was pleasurable,” Cas chuckled and as if to completely undo him, he plunged his tongue back inside his ass alongside his fingers. He enthusiastically moved his head inside Dean’s crack and Dean could hear slurping sounds which made him wild, but he wanted to wait until Cas suggested more.

He only had to wait another minute, until Cas sucked him one last time and then caught his gaze with a curious side tilted glance that melted Dean’s heart.

“I wanna be inside you now, desperately.”

“Good,” Dean pulled up his legs so that his hole had to be exposed very clearly now. “Put some more lube on and then just push in.”

Cas nodded and keened when he lubed up his cock before he lined it up with Dean’s hole.

“Just do it,” Dean groaned as he felt the head tease his rim. 

He felt Cas breach him afterwards, but even if he hadn’t felt it, Cas’ pleasantly shocked expression was enough to do him in as a muttered “fuck” escaped him.

Dean grinned at Cas’ explosive pleasure when he slid in deeper and he gripped his shoulders to claim Cas’ mouth as he urged him on with his hips against his cock.

“I take it all back, angels are so not junkless and I’m damn glad about it too. C’mere.” 

He pressed more kisses to Cas’ lips as he adjusted to his cock inside him, then he cantered his hips up, encouraging the angel to move. And move he did indeed.

First experimentally again, but then he got overwhelmed by the slick hot slide inside of Dean and thrust his hips in faster and faster.

“Hmm, good. A little more to the front,” Dean moaned and Cas nodded as he adjusted his thrusts a little.

“That’s it,” Dean swallowed dryly when Cas hit his prostate dead on now. “It’s perfect right there. More Cas. More.”

“Yes,” Cas panted as he fucked into Dean with more speed now and searched for his mouth again which Dean gladly gave to him.

He felt Cas’ hand stroke over his shoulder, playing over his collarbone and trailing up his neck until he cupped his jaw.

“You’re a natural, Cas,” He grinned and then the air was pressed out of his lungs with an airless shout when Cas slid along his prostate again. “Fuck, harder. I wanna make you come.”

Dean took his own cock in hand while Cas rammed himself into him with abandon now. 

“That’s it, doing so well, let go,” Dean groaned as he milked his own orgasm out of himself and felt himself clench around Cas inside him.

“Ohhhhhh,” Cas’ eyes grew wide and he climaxed inside him a single rumbled word on his lips over and over as he rode out his orgasm without even thinking about it.

“Dean, Dean, Dean.”

“I know, baby,” he kissed him, his hands trailing through Cas’ hair again, as he stilled inside him.

“This is good,” he said simply and laid his rest to rest on Dean’s chest.

“I think you meant to say ’perfect’,” Dean grinned and slowly felt himself drift out of consciousness with the warm weight of Cas securely above and inside him. 

 

In the morning, he woke up with a sheet draped over his body and the solid weight of Cas pressed up against his body behind him.

When he stirred a little, he heard Cas speak to him: “Good morning, Dean. I am pleased to report that you’re not a werewolf.”

“Awesome,” Dean grinned, pure relief in his voice and he climbed on top of Cas happily to give him a proper ‘I’m so glad I’m not a monster’ good morning kiss.

“You’re in a good mood,” Cas observed with pleasure seeping through his voice.

“Fuck yeah, I am.”

“Would you be in an even better mood if I would join you for your morning shower during which you usually utter a lot of dirty words during your morning prayer to me?”

“What do you mean?” Dean said and felt a blush rising in his cheeks.

“Well, just the day before yesterday you shouted out: ‘Fuck yeah, take my cock, Cas. Love fucking you‘.”

“Are you perving on a man’s private shower wank offs?” Dean asked, growing hard at Cas repeating his own words in that pure sex voice of his.

“No, I don’t. I just hear it whenever you say my name.”

Dean let the realisation sink in and then decided he had nothing to hide from Cas anymore, so he shrugged and grinned hungrily down at the angel.

“Wanna know what that was about?”

“Yes please,” Cas said with another curious head tilt and let himself be pulled into the shower where Dean prepared him and then pressed him against the wall behind the shower faucets. Cas heard Dean repeat his exact words while he pressed his ass out for Dean to take him until their come was washed away by the spray of the shower.

**Author's Note:**

> The title refers to the old familiar song of 'the last night on earth' trope which in this version of the story, made Dean and Cas come together the first time.
> 
> I think it's obvious the way the prompt is put that Dean and Cas had sex with Cas bottoming before, which is also mentioned in passing towards the end of this fic, so it doesn't need an extra tag because it's not the focus of the story.


End file.
